The Beautiful Truth
The Beautiful Truth '''is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Cedar Wood decides to flip the script and join the Royal Beauty Pageant supported by her friends. She soon finds that the only aspect of the competition is being beautiful and offers her thoughts of what being beautiful means to her. Thinking she has upset Apple White, Cedar finds Apple to apologise, only to find that Apple actually agrees with her and between them they re-invent the contest. Transcript '''Ashlynn Ella: Hey, this salad totally reminds me, we're having a sale at the Glass Slipper! Hunter Huntsman: How does salad remind you of— Ashlynn Ella: You're cute. So, who wants to go shopping after school? Raven Queen: Sure! Cerise Hood: I'm in. Cedar Wood: Ohhh... I can't! 'Cause I entered the Royal's Beauty Pageant, but I didn't wanna tell you guys, 'cause I thought you'd think it's silly, but I love spellebrating being awesome, empowered girls! Raven Queen: Hohoho, it's not silly Cedar. I say go for it. White Queen: Bigger smile, Ms. White. Bigger, Ms. Beauty. Cheshire big, Ms. Wood! Cedar Wood: My cheeks are hurting... White Queen: Beauty is not always pretty! Cedar Wood: Oh, these shoes are so uncomfortable. How are we supposed to walk in them? Huh... Whoa! White Queen: Gracefully, my dear. For the debate portion of the pageant, the topic will be: why is looking good more important than, well, anything? Cedar Wood: Now, wait just a splinter! I thought this pageant is what it means to be a beautiful girl. Not painful shoes, not silly smiles! Real stuff! Like being smart, and graceful, and—whoa!—and-and the beauty inside of us! Apple White: She's right. Cedar Wood: Apple? I'm - well, I'm sorry about what I said at the rehearsal. Apple White: Why? You told the truth, but you made me realize the pageant doesn't spellebrate what being beautiful is really all about! Cedar Wood: So... What can we do? Apple White: We re-invent the contest! Cedar Wood: You mean, like, change the debate? Make it about being awesome, empowered girls? Apple White: Isn't that where real beauty comes from? True beauty means living everyday at our best, and never forgetting that each of us is special in our own enchanting way. Students: *cheers* White Queen: That was...beautiful! Does our judge have a winner? Daring Charming: I thought long and hard, and... I choose me. Hohoho—whoa! Students: *cheers* Gallery The Beautiful Truth - Castleteria Kitty Cupid.png The Beautiful Truth - Ashlynn Hunter.png The Beautiful Truth - You're Cute.png The Beautiful Truth - Ash Smile.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar nervous.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar, White Queen.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar, Apple, Briar, and White Queen.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png Cedar in a trombone - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Distracted Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - Briar, White Queen and Apple.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar speaks up.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple in thought.png Cedar landing on a drum - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Inner Beauty.png The common room - The Beautiful Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple realization.png The Beautiful Truth - Excited Apple.png The Beautiful Truth - Change the debate.png The Beautiful Truth - Real Beauty.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple's debate.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple Wink.png The Pagent - The Beautiful Truth.png ''I_Choose_Me''_-_The_Beautiful_Truth.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple and Cedar shocked.png The Beautiful Truth - Daring falls.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Cedar and Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - White Queen, Apple, Cedar and Briar.png Cedar - The Beautiful Truth.png That's not silly Cedar.png The White Queen - The Beautiful Truth.png White_Queen_full_-_The_Beautiful_Truth.png White_Queen_-_The_Beautiful_Truth.png Cedar smiling a cheshire big smile - The Beautiful Truth.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages